


На расстоянии

by Atex



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Ещё недавно они были детьми, которые не представляли жизни друг без друга, а теперь они враги. Один пытается забыть о потере, посвятив себя безрассудным, смертельно опасным приключениям, другой, убедив себя, что ненавидит того, кого любил почти всю жизнь.





	На расстоянии

Доктор стоял, прислонившись к стене, и тяжело дышал. Кажется, что кошмар восемнадцатой планеты созвездия Гончих Псов всё еще продолжается на подкорке мозга. Руки дрожали, а по виску катилась капелька пота. Он обессилено опустился на пол, привалившись к стенке ТАРДИС, и поднял растерянный взгляд на Мастера, стоявшего перед ним. Одежда друга-врага была вся в копоти и саже, порвалась и истлела местами, пока он вытаскивал Доктора из настоящего ада. Светлые волосы слиплись от пота и приобрели ржавый, отвратительный оттенок из-за крови, попавшей на них. На худощавом лице тоже виднелись потеки крови вперемешку с грязью. «Наверное, я выгляжу не лучше», - отстраненно подумал Доктор.  
Мастер наклонился вперед и приподнял подбородок Доктора, чтобы лучше рассмотреть лицо.  
\- В порядке? – хрипло спросил он.  
\- Да, - глухо отозвался Тайм Лорд.  
Горячие пальцы пропали с лица, оставив неприятное зудящее чувство на коже. Нестерпимо хотелось, чтобы они вернулись.  
\- Ты спас меня.  
Кажется, эта фраза прозвучала жалко. Доктор поморщился.  
\- Да, - спокойно ответил Мастер и развернулся на пятках. – Мне пора.  
Доктор с трудом встал, опираясь о бок ТАРДИС. Правая нога сильно ныла. Он приложился ей об угол горящего здания, когда они бежали по гибнущему городу. На запястье, наверное, уже появились синяки от пальцев, настолько сильно Мастер сжимал его руку, боясь отпустить и потерять хоть на мгновение в творившемся хаосе.  
\- Постой, - Доктор выпрямился и пристально посмотрел на того, кого когда-то звал Кощеем, на того, кого не сможет разлюбить уже никогда. – Не уходи. Пойдем со мной, прошу. Ведь… - он хотел сказать, что вместе не так одиноко смотреть на вечность, скитаться по вселенной, но сказал другое. – Ведь ты пришел за мной. Я не звал, а ты пришел.  
Мастер с горечью усмехнулся. Зеленые глаза смотрели со страной смесью ненависти и любви. Привычный коктейль, приправленный безумием неумолкающих барабанов.  
\- Странная штука, Доктор. Я бы умер за тебя, но я не буду жить ради тебя, - он сделал несколько шагов и порывисто прикоснулся к грязной щеке другого Тайм Лорда. Пальцы нежно погладили висок, оставляя уродливые черно-серые разводы на коже. – Прощай.  
Мастер так же быстро развернулся и пошел прочь, не зная, где находится и куда направляется. Он просто уходил от того, кого любил больше жизни, но не находил в себе силы простить за ошибку, которую совершили вдвоем.


End file.
